Vidas Cruzadas
by Cisa
Summary: É engraçado como as coisas acontecem. A vida parece que nos  prega rasteiras e de uma hora para a outra a alegria evaporase, as amizades distanciamse, a guerra entra nas nossas vidas e a morte tornase uma realidade da qual não podemos escapar.
1. Chapter 1

Nome: Vidas Cruzadas

Autor: Cisa023

Disclaimer: Infelizmente, não sou dona de Harry Potter, sou somente uma fã que decidiu arriscar e escrever uma pequena história.

Shippers: Descobriremos com o desenrolar da história

**Prólogo**

_É engraçado como as coisas acontecem. A vida parece que nos prega rasteiras e de uma hora para a outra a alegria evapora-se, as amizades distanciam-se, a guerra entra nas nossas vidas e a morte torna-se uma realidade da qual não podemos escapar. E assim sem fuga possível vivemos, tentando esquecer os momentos que terminaram com a nossa inocência e que, apesar de muitos deles terem sido más experiências fizeram–me mais forte e preparada para o que poderia vir a acontecer no futuro._

_E, assim mesmo sem saber o que a vida me reserva, recordo aqueles momentos em que passeava com os meus amigos, junto ao lago em Hogwarts, em que sorria enquanto eles inventavam mil e uma formas de estragar o dia ao professor Snape, e chorava escondida, enquanto o meu melhor amigo olhava para o horizonte e se culpava, por tudo o que acontecia, mesmo que nada pudesse fazer para evitar as desgraças que derrubavam o mundo mágico. Recordo, também o dia em que perdi tudo, em que fui capturada e torturada, em que de certa maneira morri para o mundo e para eles sem ter tido a oportunidade de confessar o sentimento que brotava no meu coração, o amor que crescia de dia para dia, pelo meu melhor amigo. O dia em que fugindo do cativeiro o trio voltou a reunir-se e derrotou o grande senhor das trevas, o dia em tomei uma decisão e para proteger aqueles que amo fugi o dia em que segui em frente, sem nunca olhar para trás._

Nota da autora:

Devido a problemas no computador tive que voltar a editar a minha fanfic. Peço desculpa.

Espero que gostem da história. Por favor, assim que seja possivel façam comentários.

Cisa023


	2. Chapter 2

Nome: Vidas Cruzadas

Autor: Cisa023

Disclaimer: Infelizmente, não sou dona de Harry Potter, sou somente uma fã que decidiu arriscar e escrever uma pequena história.

Shippers: Descobriremos com o desenrolar da história

**Capitulo um – O ataque**

Eram duas da manhã quando esquivando-se sorrateiramente uma rapariga vestida totalmente de negro arrastava um rapaz para junto das árvores que rodeava a sua casa.

- Isa – Reclamou o rapaz, fazendo a rapariga parar, olhando fixamente para ele – Achas mesmo que a tua mãe não vai aperceber-se que fugimos de casa.

- Nós não fugimos de casa, estamos somente a fazer uma retirada estratégica no meio da noite de modo a efectuarmos uma vingança pessoal.- Afirmou a rapariga fazendo rir o rapaz.

- Porque é que não transformas a Natasha em uma rã e resolves o problema.

- Dani, ela não é uma bruxa isso seria indigno da minha parte.

- Transformaste a senhora Sara numa girafa. – Relembrou o rapaz seguindo a rapariga.

- Isso foi um acidente, e se bem me recordo tu pioraste a situação ao tentar reverter o feitiço e a mamãe teve que fazer toda a cidade esquecer do incidente.

- Ei, eu não tenho culpa que a girafa tenha ganhado asas e tenha desatado a voar... – Defendeu-se o rapaz indignado.

- Não fui eu que utilizei a varinha! – exclamou a rapariga, parando abruptamente, fazendo o rapaz chocar contra ela.

- O que é que foi? – Perguntou ele, vendo que a rapariga observava a casa com muita atenção.

- Acho que ouvi alguém apartar. – Disse ela aflita.

-Isso é impossível, ninguém sabe da nossa localização. – Explicou ele calmamente. – além disso nós somos os únicos bruxos que há nesta zona.

-Dani, eu não sei explicar, mas tenho um mau pressentimento, vai alertar a tua mãe, temos que fugir para o refugio eu vou ver o que se passa.

- Mas, não posso deixar-te aqui sozinha. Unidos somos mais fortes. Vou chamar a minha mãe e...

- A minha mãe está lá dentro, tenho que fazer alguma coisa para a ajudar.

- Segue o plano. Alcanças a taça e apartas.- Disse Dani relembrando as advertências da mãe. – Estarei à tua espera.

- Vai rápido! – Exclamou ela correndo na direcção à casa onde ouvia vozes. Aproximando-se da janela Isa pode constatar que o que temia estava a acontecer e sua mãe estava caída no chão, enquanto um homem apontava uma varinha a ela.

- Então sangue –ruim, finalmente encontro-te. – Disse o homem rindo e observando a sala – E toda a gente a pensar que a famosa Granger estava morta, mas não. Felizmente eu vou ter o prazer de acabar contigo.

- Força! – Exclamou ela levantando-se e encarando-o – é só dizer duas palavras.

- Corajosa até ao fim. Mas eu acho que primeiro vou me divertir como nos bons velhos tempos.

- Covarde. – Disse ela, recuando ao ver a filha a espreitar pela janela e indicando-lhe o lugar onde a varinha havia caído.

- Vamos lá Granger, tu bem sabes que adoro ouvir os teus gritos. Se o Potter soubesse, eu não teria tido o prazer de ter sido primeiro.

-Sim, realmente isso fez de ti um grande homem– Disse ela indignada aproximando-se da varinha. – Não passas de um criança mimada e a única maneira de teres o que queres é à força.

- Ainda não aprendeste a estar calada, Granger, mas ainda vou a tempo de te domar. – Disse ele apontando a varinha e gritando – "Crucio".

Hermione, esquivando a maldição deitou-se para o chão e apanhado a varinha grita – "Protego."

- Vejo que a bruxinha ainda se lembra de como se brinca aos duelos. Bem se é isso que desejas. "Imperio!". Vamos lá Hermione sê uma boa bruxinha e larga a varinha. – Disse o homem, vendo a mulher lutar com todas as suas forças contra a maldição.

- Não! – Exclamou ela, caindo de joelhos, livrando-se da maldição.

- Vejo que continuas forte. Sabes que apesar de seres uma sangue-ruim sempre foste a minha preferida, por isso vamos fazer um trato tu dás-me a informação que quero e eu deixo a bastarda da tua filha viver, ou pensavas que eu ainda não me tinha apercebido da sua presença. Vês quando quero até posso ser bonzinho.

- E achas mesmo que eu acredito em ti. – Disse Hermione refazendo-se e esticando a varinha grita - "_Impedimenta_!", apanhando o homem de supressa fazendo-o voar até ao outro lado da sala, e perder a varinha. Vendo a varinha cair Hermione grita "_Accio..._

-"Crucio" – Grita uma voz atingindo Hermione por trás e fazendo-a cair no chão. – Desculpa Granger, mas acho que chegou a tua hora.

- Pettigrew! – Exclamou Hermione, agarrando a varinha olhando para ele.

- É mesmo uma pena que não queiras trabalhar connosco, mas como devo uma ao Potter vou deixar a tua filha viver, mas infelizmente a tua morte será de novo chorada.

- Precisamos da informação. – Resmungou o homem chamando a atenção do homem, sem se aperceber que Isa se aproximava da lareira.

- Atacamos a outra pessoa que conhece o segredo. A morte da Granger servirá de exemplo e chocara o Potter. – Explicou rispidamente Pettigrew apontando rapidamente a varinha para Hermione gritando "Ava-Kedra", atingindo-a nas costas, quando esta ao aperceber-se da presença da filha a protege com o corpo antes de serem transportadas para outra casa.

- Mãe.- Gritou a rapariga, abanando-a – Acorda, por favor mãe... Não me deixes sozinha. Mãe.

-Isa. – Gritou uma mulher aparecendo desesperada acompanhada por Dani.

- Ela não acorda. Porque é que ela não acorda? – Perguntava a rapariga abraçada ao corpo inerte de Hermione, sendo afastada por Dani que a abraçou enquanto sua mãe examinava Hermione.

- Isa, a tua mãe está...

Nota:

Espero que até agora estejam a gostar da história. Por favor comentem.

Cisa023


	3. Chapter 3

N\A:

Oi!!!

Estou de volta com um novo capitulo, que irá exclarecer algumas dúvidas e levantar outras. Espero que gostem.

Cisa023

Disclaimer: Infelizmente, não sou dona de Harry Potter, sou somente uma fã que decidiu arriscar e escrever uma pequena história.

Shippers: Descobriremos com o desenrolar da história

**Capitulo dois - Descobertas**

Harry acordou e olhou à volta, tacteando em busca dos seus óculos. Colocando-os viu um rapaz de cabelo preto e com uns olhos verdes brilhantes sentado nos pés da cama com um sorriso maroto.

- James! – Exclamou Harry admirado.

- Bom dia, pai. – Disse o rapaz com um sorriso de orelha em orelha, perante a figura do pai.

- Isto é hora de acordar alguém? – Perguntou ele sorrindo para o filho – Pensava que vinhas mais tarde.

- A mãe trouxe-me mais cedo para passar mais tempo contigo agora que as férias estão quase a terminar.

- Sei! – Exclamou ele olhando fixamente para o relógio – Ás sete da manhã?

- Já sabes como a mãe é. – Disse o filho levantando-se – Adora mudar os planos à última da hora.

- Pois!- Exclamou Harry levantando-se da cama.

- Sr. Harry Potter, vejo que o menino James já o acordou. – Disse Dobby entrando dentro do quarto.- Vou começar a preparar o pequeno almoço.

- Está bem! – Exclamou Harry, atirando uma almofada ao filho que observava com atenção uma das fotografias que estavam no quarto – James vai andando que eu já lá vou ter.

- Depois podemos jogar um pouco de Quadribol? – Perguntou James dirigindo-se para a porta.

- Esta bem! Hoje estou por tua conta. – Disse Harry dirigindo-se para a casa de banho depois de olhar para a fotografia que o seu filho observara com muita atenção e na qual podia ver a sua imagem sorrindo e abraçado a Hermione.

- Já passaram 12 anos desde que ela desapareceu, não foi Dobby? – Perguntou James sentando-se à mesa e servindo-se de uma bolacha.

- O quê? – Perguntou Dobby, enquanto servia um copo de sumo ao rapaz.

- Hermione Granger. – Disse o James observando atentamente a reacção do elfo enquanto aceitava o copo de sumo.

- Sim – Conformou ele tristemente – Dobby gostar muito da Sra. Hermione Granger.

- Ela era muito bonita. – Disse o James, bebendo o sumo.

- A bruxa mais inteligente de Hogwarts. – Acrescentou Dobby, sorrindo da lembrança da jovem morena a sorrir e a carregar um monte de livros.

- Eu sei não é à toa que ela é famosa. – Admitiu James, continuando – Foi graças a ela que o meu pai e o tio Ron derrotaram Voldemort. Sabes que a mãe morre de ciúmes dela?

- Harry Potter gostava muito dela. – Disse o Dobby, colocando uma travessa de panquecas em cima da mesa.

- É! O pai continua obcecado em descobrir o que aconteceu.

- É um mistério! – Exclamou Dobby – Numa hora estava junto deles e derepente desapareceu sem deixar rastos. Passando um tempo o ministério declarou-a morta. Nunca vi tanta gente num funeral como naquele. Pela primeira vez a comunidade mágica e não mágica esteve reunida, chorando a morte dela.

- Estou cheio de fome! – Exclamou Harry, entrando na cozinha derrepente, fazendo o filho engasgar-se com a bolacha – O que é que foi?

- Nada! – Exclamou James recompondo-se do susto e levantado-se da cadeira ao ouvir alguém a bater à porta.

- Dobby, parece que vamos ter companhia. – Disse o Harry, sentando-se à mesa ao ver o filho correr para a porta.

- Tio Ron! – Exclamou James, abraçando o homem que quase perde o equilíbrio.

- Como vai o meu afilhado preferido? – Perguntou ele, quando James o soltou.

- Eu sou o teu único afilhado. – Disse James, sorrindo – O Adam não veio contigo?

- Está lá fora a voar. – Respondeu Ron, vendo-o sair a correr para ir ter com o amigo. Virando-se Ron dirigiu-se apressadamente para a cozinha.

- Bom dia! – Disse Harry alegremente, ao ver o amigo entrar.

- Harry tenho que falar contigo! – Exclamou Ron.

- O que é que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou Harry aflito ao ver a cara seria do amigo.

- Está tudo bem! Quer dizer... Aconteceu uma coisa que... – Começou Ron, sendo interrompido por Harry.

- Ron, desembuça.- Pediu Harry extremamente preocupado e vendo uma coruja chegar.

- Isso! – Exclamou Ron, vendo o amigo pegar na carta e olhar para ele confuso – Lê.

- Mas o que é isto? Só pode ser uma piada de mau gosto... – Quase gritou Harry ao ver o conteúdo da carta.

- Era disso que queria falar. – Interrompeu Ron, tentando acalmar o amigo.

- Tu sabias disto? – Perguntou Harry ainda um pouco incrédulo com o que acabara de ler.

- Também recebi uma. – Explicou Ron, sentando-se – E estou tão admirado como tu.

Olhando para o amigo Harry levantou e começando a andar de um lado para o outro voltou a ler a carta com atenção:

_Exmo. Sr Potter _

_Venho por este meio solicitar a sua presença na leitura do testamento da Sra. Granger. Deverá comparecer hoje às dez da manhã na sala de reunião do ministério, onde ficará a saber mais pormenores. _

_ Sinceramente Amélia Bones _

_ (Ministra)_

- Mas isto não tem sentido! – reclamou Harry tirando os óculos e colocando as mãos na cabeça ao sentar-se na mesa. – O quê é que se está a passar.

- Não sei. Já passaram dez anos desde aquilo aconteceu. – Disse Ron tristemente.

- A leitura é hoje. Avisaram muito em cima da hora. – Comentou Harry vendo mais uma vez a carta.

- Eu foi ao ministério mas não me souberam dizer nada. Acho que eles também foram apanhados de supressa. – Disso Ron – A minha mãe quase desmaiou quando leu a carta dela.

- A tua mãe também recebeu uma? – Perguntou o Harry admirado com o que estava a acontecer.

- Toda a família tem que comparecer. Até o Remus recebeu uma. – Esclareceu Ron, continuando – A Lavander vem para aqui e fica a tomar conta dos miúdos, depois podemos ir para o ministério.

- Por mais que uma pessoa tente esquecer parece que o passado nos persegue sempre.- Disse Harry levantando-se.

- Há coisas que foram feitas para ser esquecidas. – Admitiu Ron, olhando para o amigo – Não há dia que passe sem que eu sinta a sua falta.

- Eu também! Exclamou o Harry, olhando tristemente para a janela, ficando calado tal como o Ron.

- Mãe!! – Chamou o Adam, descendo da varinha juntamente com James e correndo na direcção de uma mulher que acabara de chegar acompanhado com uma menina – Pensava que chegavas mais tarde.

- Consegui sair mais cedo do trabalho. – explicou a senhora, sorrindo para o filho – O teu pai?

- Está lá dentro. – Respondeu o rapaz.- O James já foi chamá-lo

- Olá, Harry. – Comprimentou Lavander.

- Bom dia Lavander. A Ginny não veio contigo? – Perguntou Harry, olhando à volta.

- Foi buscar a Molly – Respondeu ela, vendo Ron pegando na filha ao colo.

- Vêem cá ter? – Perguntou ele, sorrindo para o filho enquanto a filha tentava ir para o colo de Harry que sorrindo a abraçou.

- Bom dia Rose. Estás cada vez mais linda. – Comentou ele fazendo a menina corar e rir envergonhada.

- Bom dia tia! – Exclamou a pequena alegremente – Hoje ensinas-me a andar de vassoura?

- Claro linda. Assim que poder eu venho dar-te a primeira lição. – Respondeu ele, tentando não rir da cara do Ron.

- Ei!!! – Reclamou Ron, fingindo-se ofendido – Eu pensei que era eu que te ia ensinar.

- A mamãe sempre disse que o tio Harry era o melhor. – defendeu-se a pequena com um sorriso maroto.

- para tua informação eu ensinei o teu irmão. – Defendeu-se Ron – E ele é um craque.

- Sim! Mas também já caiu três vezes – relembrou a pequena, fazendo toda a gente rir excepto Ron que optou por fazer cócegas em Rose que desatou a correr.

- É sempre assim! – Exclamou a Lavander para o Harry que assistia à cena, sorrindo. Parece uma criança.

- É um óptimo pai. – Disse Harry em defesa do seu amigo.

- Sim. Mas se fosse m pouco mais responsável ajudava – Admitiu Lavander tristemente enquanto via que o seu filho e James se haviam unido à perseguição atacando o pobre do Ron – Sou sempre eu que tenho que fazer o papel de má. Bem, mas vamos mudar de assunto. E tu Harry como estás?

- Vou indo. Foi só apanhado de supressa. – Respondeu Harry, vendo Ron parar de brincar e ir ter com eles.

- Todos fomos. – Concordou Lavander.

- Obrigado, por ficares a tomar conta do James. - Disse Harry, olhando para Lavander.

- Não custa nada Harry. O James é uma criança um pouco traquinas, mas adorável. Quando for preciso podes contar sempre comigo.

- Acho que é melhor irmos andando . – Disse Ron, dando um beijo de despedida na mulher, enquanto Harry ia ter com o filho que o esperava.

- James, surgiu um imprevisto e eu tenho que ir ao ministério. – Explicou Harry abaixando-se de modo a ficar do mesmo tamanho do filho.

- Eu sei. O Adam disse que receberam uma carta. – Disse o rapaz, sorrindo e abraçando o pai sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido – Tenta não demorar muito.

- Eu prometo - Respondeu Harry afastando-se do filho e indo ter com Ron que já o esperava impacientemente.

- Apartamos? – Perguntou Harry, vendo o amigo acenar e desaparecendo. Olhando mais uma vez para o filho Harry desapareceu também.

- Olá a todos! – Exclamou Amélia Bones ao entrar dentro da sala onde a leitura ia ser efectuada e onde todos os que tinham sido convocados a esperavam impacientemente. – Uma vez que já estão todos presentes eu vou começar com a leitura do testamento da Sra. Hermione Jane Granger.

- Desculpa. – Interrompeu Ginny, fazendo de seguida a pergunta que os atormentava a todos – Mas porque agora? Já passaram 12 anos desde que ela desapareceu e...

- Eu também fiquei admirada. Parece que ela fez um feitiço que permitiria que o testamento surgi-se algum tempo após a sua morte. – Explicou a ministra, deixando todos de boca aberta.

- Mas isso quer dizer que... – Começou o Ron sendo interrompido pela ministra.

- Que ao contrário do que muitos acreditavam a Sra. Granger estava viva. Segundo o que pude apurar a sua localização era protegida por inúmeros feitiços que desapareceram no exacto momento em que ela morreu. Eu sei que é um choque para todos vocês, mas talvez o testamento possa vir a esclarecer algumas das vossas questões.

Olhando à volta Amélia Bones pode ver as pessoas a acenarem, dando assim o seu consentimento para começar a leitura.

_Caros amigos, Enquanto escrevo estas palavras sei que se alguma vez as ouvirem será porque não sobrevivi e tenho a certeza que não devem estar a compreender o que está a acontecer, afinal no dia em que fugi morri para o mundo, mas perante a situação em que me encontrava não tive outra solução. Afinal não sou, assim tão corajosa como todos pensam. Lamento muito ter-vos feito sofrer e espero que no futuro me possam perdoar. Sei que nunca desistiram de me procurar e por isso agradeço-vos. Quero que saibam que vocês foram a minha família e espero que a minha fuga nunca vos faça duvidar do meu amor por vocês._

_Bem, agora chegou a hora de me despedir e de vos dar um pouco do que a vida me reservou nestes anos em que estive ausente._

_Para Molly Weasley e Artur Weasley deixo 10.000 galleons e a minha parte da instituição Luz do Sol. Para os restantes membros da família Weasley deixo a cada um 5.000 galleons._

_Para Harry eu deixo o meu mais precioso tesouro, a minha filha, Isabel. Eu sei que é muito repentino e que deves pensar que enlouqueci em pedir-te este favor, mas eu não posso confiar em mais ninguém esta tarefa e sei que contigo ela estará em segurança. Tenho a certeza que entre vocês a Isa poderá ser feliz, tal como eu em tempos fui._

_Remus pedi também a tua presença para te alertar que infelizmente o segredo não morreu comigo e que deves estar preparado. Isto poderá ser o principio do fim, por isso vos dou um conselho: não confiem em ninguém. Não te preocupes mais cedo ou mais tarde vais entender estas palavras. Só tenho pena por não puder ter feito nada para o impedir e que o meu sacrifício tenha sido em vão. Mas apesar de tudo o que aconteceu eu continuo a ter esperança._

_Por favor não chorem a minha morte. Estarei sempre nos vossos corações. Não direi a adeus, mas até um dia._

_Com muito amor _

_Hermione Jane Granger_

Ao acabar de ouvir a leitura Molly não pode deixar de chorar, enquanto Artur a amparava também em choque.

- Bem isto é tudo! – exclamou a ministra – Há também uma carta dirigida a Isabel Granger.

- Porque é que ela não está presente? – perguntou Molly inquieta. – O que é que aconteceu?

- Ela está protegida! – Disse um mulher, entrando dentro da sala.

- Sra. Lovegood! – Exclamou a ministra admirada com a súbita aparição da rapariga.

- Acalme-se eu não sou nenhum fantasma– disse ela, olhando para o Harry fixamente – A casa onde a Hermione vivia foi atacada a Isa não estava em casa na altura, mas a Hermione estava e não sobreviveu.

- Mas, a casa não estava protegida por feitiços? – Perguntou Harry confuso com o que acabara de ouvir.

- Também eu. – Disse Luna – Ainda não entendo como tudo aconteceu.

- Ninguém viu nada? – Perguntou Ron admirado.

- Não! – Mentiu Luna, sem hesitar – Como eu disse a Hermione estava sozinha em casa.

- É pena ajudava ter uma descrição. – Disse Remus, chamando a atenção de Luna.

- Professor Lupin é bom vê-lo. – Disse Luna, sorrindo para o velho professor. – Bem, como soube que a leitura iria ser efectuada hoje vim avisar que Isa está comigo. Quando estiveres preparado Harry podes ir buscá-la.

- Como é que ela está? – Perguntou Harry, olhando fixamente para Luna que baixando a cabeça respondeu:

- Triste!!! Mas ela é forte. Dentro de dias voltara a ser a mesma. Sabes como me encontrar?

- Como antigamente? – Perguntou Harry, recebendo de resposta um aceno da mulher que virando-se começou a dirigir-se apresada para a porta.

- Sra. Lovegood, onde pensa que vai. Acho que tem papéis para assinar. – disse Amélia.

- Papéis? – Perguntou Luna confusa.

- Não é todos os dias que alguém regressa do mundo dos mortos. – Resmungou Ron irritado

- E eu a pensar que já todos tinham chegado a conclusão que eu não era um fantasma. – Disse ela olhando seriamente para a ministra – Se não se importa eu gostaria que mais ninguém soubesse que eu estou viva.

- Oh, que disparate! – exclamou Molly, abraçando a jovem e apanhando todos de supressa – Luna é tão bom ver-te.

- É também muito bom regressar. – Admitiu ela sorrindo para a senhora e olhando derrepente para o Ron que vermelho assistia à cena.

- Diz-me que vieste para ficar. - Pediu a mulher soltando-a.

- Estou à procura de casa. – Respondeu Luna e olhando para o chão de modo a evitar o olhar de Ron completou – E de escola.

- Escola? – Perguntaram os gémeos ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim! – Exclamou Luna, levantando rapidamente a cabeça – Eu vim para ficar. Não quero afastar-me da Isa, além disso se o fizesse o meu filho nunca me perdoaria.

- Filho? – Perguntou Ron ainda mais vermelho com esta revelação.

- Hogwarts continua a ser a melhor escola que há. – Disse Harry, mudando rapidamente de assunto ao ver a cara do amigo.

- E essa pode ser uma boa solução. – Disse a Luna rapidamente.

- Não te preocupes eu trato do assunto! – Exclamou Remus – Tanto a Isabel como o...

- Daniel – Completou Luna.

- Entrarão em Hogwarts este ano. – Concluiu.

- Dumbledore, não se importará? – Perguntou Luna derrepente.

- Claro que não! – Exclamou o Remus.

- Ainda bem! Isso os manterá ocupados. – Disse Luna, esticando as mãos para receber os papéis que a ministra queria que ela preenchesse.

- A Sra. Lovegood não acha que tem muitas explicações para dar? – Perguntou a ministra ao vê-la sentar-se.

- Não! – Exclamou Luna, continuando a escrever – Afastei-se para ajudar uns amigos, depois acabei por ficar.

- Porque não disseste nada? – Perguntou Harry. – Toda a gente pensou que tinhas morto. E a Hermione... Eu não percebo porque é que ela fez isto.

- Harry, a Hermione fez o que fez para sobreviver. Após a luta fomos ver se conseguíamos soltar os prisioneiros que estavam detidos nas masmorras da mansão Malfoy. Estavam quase todos mortos. O choque foi tão grande que a Hermione passou mal, acabamos por ter que ir para a enfermaria de Hogwarts e ai ela soube que estava grávida. Ela sabia que ia ser um alvo, afinal ajudou a destruir o Lorde das trevas, não podia arriscar a sua vida.

- Quem é o pai? – Perguntou Harry, deixando Luna triste.

- Merlin! – Exclamou ela levantando-se – Isso não interessa.

- Achas mesmo que não? – Perguntou o Ron irritado.

- Não! – Exclamou Ginny, também levantando-se e dirigindo-se para a Luna com lágrimas nos olhos – Luna diz-me que não é verdade.

- É. – Disse Luna, deixando as mulheres caladas e os homens confusos.

- O que não é verdade? – Perguntou um dos gémeos, enquanto Harry, olhando para Luna confirmou a sua suspeita.

- Tens razão, isso não interessa. Faz parte do passado. – Disse ele, fazendo a mulher sorrir – O que importa é que é a filha da Hermione e não vejo a hora de conhece-la.

- E vais, afinal agora ela é tua responsabilidade. – Disse Luna – Bem acho que agora já posso ir. Não quero deixa-los muito tempo sozinhos em casa.

- Vou buscá-la amanhã! – Exclamou Harry, deixando todos admirados com a sua determinação – Tenho que preparar umas coisas.

- Está bem! Evita fazer magia quando fores, há muitos mugles à volta.

- Luna! – Chamou derrepente Remus que durante a conversa estava pensativo.

- Sim? – Perguntou ela já com a porta aberta.

- Essa não foi a única razão que levou Hermione a fugir, ou foi?

- Não!!! Havia outro motivo, infelizmente nunca o soube, por isso não te posso dizer nada. – Respondeu ela, saindo da sala.

- Bem, não estava a espera disto. – Disse Fred, quebrando o silêncio que havia tomado a sala.

- Eu tenho outros assuntos para tratar.– Disse a ministra, levantando-se e saindo da sala.

- Eu também tenho que ir! – Exclamou Remus, levantando-se.

- Remus sabes o que Hermione quis dizer com aquilo? – Perguntou Harry.

- Não! Mas deixou-se muito preocupado. – Admitiu ele, desaparecendo também pela porta.

- Eu não percebi nada do que acabou de acontecer - Reclamou Ron, levantando-se da mesa.

- A inteligência nunca foi o teu forte. – Disse George já com a mão na porta e acrescentando antes que Ron pudesse reclamar – Nós também temos que ir andando.

Vendo os irmãos sair, Ginny sentou-se inconformada.

- Sempre pensei que fossem rumores. – Disse ela abanando a cabeça.

- O quê!!! – Exclamou Ron, olhando para a irmã.

- Nada. Vamos andando. – Disse o Harry dirigindo-se para a porta sendo seguido por Molly e Artur

Lavander esperava, ansiosamente na cozinha andando de um lado para o outro. Toda aquela agitação a havia feito relembrar os dias em que estavam em guerra. Ouvindo a sua filha rir, acabou por acordá-la daquele transe. James observava-a atentamente o que a deixou arrepiada.

- Eram boas amigas, não é? – Perguntou ele curioso.

- Sim. Ficamos grandes amigas na altura da guerra. Porque é que não vais brincar?

- Vim ver se estavas bem. – Disse ele levantando e indo ter com os amigos.

- Lavander o que fazes aí? – Perguntou uma voz que a deixou toda arrepiada.

- Ai que susto. Cho o que é que queres? – Perguntou ela, olhando para a cabeça da mulher que surgia na lareira.

- Falar com o Harry. – Esclareceu ela – Já soube das novidades. Finalmente aquela desgraçada da Granger desapareceu do mapa.

- Cho!!! Como podes ser tão insensível. – Reclamou a mulher levantando-se irritada.

- E porque não. Graças a ela o Harry nunca olhou para mim. – Disse a mulher sorrindo – Quero que arda no fogo do inferno.

- Sabes que mesmo estando morta o Harry nunca cairá nos teus braços. – Disse a mulher quase gritando.

- Ah, Lavander! As mulheres têm bastantes armas. Basta aparecer ai para ajudá-lo e coisas acabam por acontecer.

- O golpe da barriga outra vez. És patética. – Disse ela admirada com a lata da mulher. – A Hermione sempre será a única que ele alguma vez amará.

- E quem és tu para falar de amor. Vives um casamento de conveniência com um homem que nunca te amou.

- Mas que me respeita e tenho dois adoráveis filhos. E tu o que é que tens?

- Tenho o James. O único herdeiro do homem mais poderoso deste mundo.

- Nem o James confia em ti. – Disse Lavander, abanando a cabeça. – Prefere mil vezes estar com o pai. Graças a Merlin que de ti não herdou nada.

- Eu não tenho tempo para estes sermões. Depois, quando o meu Harry voltar eu falo com ele.

Dito isso Cho deixou Lavander com a palavra na boca. Cheia de raiva, solta um grito que faz o Ron que acabara de chegar recuar e o resto das pessoas ficarem a olhar.

- O que é que foi? – Perguntou ele observando a mulher virar-se e ficar vermelha com a presença de todos.

- Ai, desculpem. A Cho deixa-me furiosa. – Disse ela sentando-se.

- A quem o dizes. – Comentou Harry, soltando uma gargalhada.

- Os teus pais? – Perguntou ela, vendo a Ginny sentando-se junto dela.

- Foram muitas emoções par um dia. A pai achou melhor levar a mãe para casa. – Respondeu Ginny.

- Então contem-me o que foi que aconteceu. – Perguntou ela preparando-se para ouvir.

Sentando-se todos à mesa Ron começou por relatar todo o que ouvira na reunião, sendo interrompido diversas vezes por Harry e Ginny que acrescentavam alguns dados. No final ficaram todos calados.

- A Luna! – Exclamou Lavander ainda admirada.

- Sim. Surgiu derrepente, como se não tivesse acontecido nada. – Resmungou Ron vermelho de raiva, fazendo a Lavander sorrir. – E ainda por cima teve a lata de não dizer quem é o pai do filho da Hermione.

- Oh, Ron! – Reclamou Ginny, vendo o Harry levantando-se e a ir ter com o filho que brincava lá fora sem saber nada.

- O quê? – Perguntou ele ainda sem perceber. – É o Harry?

- Não digas disparates! – exclamou Lavander, levantando-se – A relação deles não chegou a esse ponto.

- Mas então? Porque é que eu tenho a sensação que todos sabem alguma coisa que eu não sei. – Resmungou ele.

- Porque foste o único que ainda não percebeu. – Reclamou Ginny furiosa.

- Ron a Hermione esteve presa durante algum tempo e ... já sabes como essa coisas são... – Começou Lavander sendo interrompida por Ron.

- Queres dizer que... Merlin. – Disse Ron, percebendo.

- O mais provável é que nem ela soubesse quem era o pai. – Comentou Ginny, tristemente. –Mas uma coisa é certa apesar disso ela amou muito a filha.

- Sim! – Exclamou Ron levantando e encaminhando-se para a janela, vendo Harry a brincar com as crianças – E aqui também o será.

- Vai ser difícil – Comentou Ginny.

- E desde quando é que a nossa vida é fácil. – Disse Ron, abraçando a irmã que se juntara a ele, enquanto Lavander observava a cena pensativa.


	4. Chapter 4

A\N:

Estou de volta com mais um capítulo, que espero que ajude a entender um pouco mais a história.

Quero agradecer todas as pessoas que comentaram a fic e espero que continuem. Se tiverem alguma questão é só perguntar, assim que possivel responderei. Espero que gostem deste capítulo.

**Cisa023**

**Capitulo três – Recordações do passado**

O céu já dava indícios de uma boa chuva quando ela desceu do táxi. Olhando à volta Luna constatou que a rua estava deserta, à excepção de um homem que caminhava na sua direcção. Pegando cautelosamente na varinha Luna avançou uns passos para ver um homem acenar-lhe.

- Neville!!! – Exclamou ela admirada com a súbita aparição do amigo.

- Oi, Luna. É sempre bom ver-te. – Disse ele, passando nervosamente a mão pela cicatriz que marcava o seu rosto.

Respirando fundo Luna quase o deitou ao chão ao atirar-se para os seus braços.

- Podias ter avisado. – Resmungando ela soltando-o e examinando-o.

- A guerra marca toda a gente, não é? – Comentou ele, sorrindo – Mas tu continuas bonita. O Ron é mesmo um parvo.

- Não digas disparates! – Exclamou ela vermelha que nem um tomate – Isso são coisas do passado. Além disso já fiz o que tinha de fazer.

- Então, está feito? – Perguntou ele, observando-a fixamente.

- Sim. – Respondeu ela.

- É o melhor para eles. Hogwarts continua a ser um lugar seguro. – Comentou ele pensativo.

Olhando, mais uma vez para ele, Luna não pode deixar de sorrir e por momentos viu-se perante aquele rapaz de rosto redondo e esquecido, que passava quase todo o tempo à procura do seu animal de estimação. Agora aquele rapaz já era um homem. Alto e poderoso imponha respeito, por onde quer que passasse e da guerra trazia várias cicatrizes que demonstravam a sua luta por um mundo melhor. Esticando a sua mão Luna tocou-lhe no rosto, onde uma cicatriz era visível. Afastando-se do toque da amiga Neville desviou o olhar, começando a afastar-se rapidamente dela. Virando-se uma última vez Neville sorriu.

- Os dados estão lançados! – Exclamou ele antes de partir até desaparecer.

Encaminhando para a porta da casa Luna relembrou a noite em que Belatriz marcara o rosto de Neville, rindo e gozando com ele, afirmando que os pais teriam vergonha dele. Lembrou-se também do rosto de supressa, antes deste lançar a maldição que acabará com a vida do braço direito do Senhor das trevas. Tentando afastar estas memórias Luna entrou em casa. Era o começo de uma nova vida e como Neville dissera os dados estavam lançados.

Sentado e encostado a uma árvore do jardim, Harry relembrava os acontecimentos do dia. Tinha sido um dia longo e cheio de supressas. Sentia-se confuso e culpado. Se não fosse, por aquela maldita profecia que o ligava a Voldemort aquilo não tinha acontecido, Sirius estaria vivo, os seus pais estariam vivos e talvés até tivesse irmãos. Seria feliz ao lado da mulher que amava. Mas agora ela estava morta. _"Não se pode alterar o passado_" dissera-lhe, uma vez Hermione, _"tens que viver para futuro. Todos os sacrifícios que as pessoas fizeram nesta guerra foi para a existência de um futuro melhor, nunca te esqueças disso."_ E ele nunca esqueceu essas foram as palavras que ouviu durante o confronto final com Voldemort e enquanto aquelas palavras martelavam na cabeça ele lutou pelo futuro, lutou pelo seu futuro com Hermione.

Tentando afastar os pensamentos da guerra Harry relembrou o abraço que Hermione lhe dera. no final do confronto. "_Conseguiste Harry"_ murmurara-lhe ao ouvido. Enquanto ele retribuía o abraço também murmurando-lhe _"Pelo nosso futuro"_, fazendo-a rir. Aquele fora o último dia que a vira. Definitivamente o pior dia da sua vida, o pânico apoderou-se dele. Era como se o tempo voltasse atrás e todas as noites ele tinha pesadelos e relembrava os meses em que perdera o contacto com ela quando esta estivera prisioneira dos devoradores da morte. _"Ela é uma sobrevivente!" – _Exclamara o Ron tentando disfarçar a preocupação e acalmando George que também não tinha noticia da sua namorada, Kate. Naqueles dias Ron fora o seu porto de abrigo e apesar de estar preocupado com Hermione e Luna, a quem amava em segredo, disfarçava e tentava acalmar toda a gente. Aqueles também foram os dias em James fora concebido. Tinha sido um acidente mas, hoje em dia estava grato por aquele dia. Cho Chang voltara a entrar na sua vida e num momento de fraqueza, em que Harry bebera além da conta, aconteceu e passado nove meses, nascera o outro maior amor da sua vida a quem deram o nome de James Potter. Nunca mais voltara a tocar nela e ela havia feito da sua vida um inferno. Mas ele nunca a poderia amar, porque ela não era Hermione, porque quando ele mais precisou de ajuda, fugira e ficara na protecção de sua casa até a guerra acabar e porque apesar de nunca ter dito nada a ninguém ele sabia que aquela noite tinha sido planeada por ela, pensando que um filho era o suficiente para ela se tornar a Senhora Potter. E agora apesar de a guerra ter terminado ele continuava a lutar, não só porque era um auror, mas porque queria o seu filho ao seu lado, coisa que Cho tornara quase impossível. _"Por Merlin, tu és Harry Potter. __Ameaça a ministra e terás a guarda de James na tua mão" _dissera-lhe, uma vez Ron. Mas a fama era uma coisa que ele nunca desejara, além disso os Chang tinham muita influência. Mas é claro que ele não tinha desistido e continuava a lutar, mas perante todos Cho era uma mãe adorável que dedicava toda a sua vida ao filho e ele como auror nem tinha tempo para comer muito menos para uma criança. Soltando um grande suspiro Harry levantou-se e dirigiu-se para casa tinha que ter uma conversa com James.

- Então o James vai ter uma nova irmã! – Exclamou Adam, balançando a cadeira. Desde que chegara a casa que estava a ser informado pela família inteira do que acabara de suceder.

- De certa forma. – Disse Fred, olhando para a sua filha Kate que sorria de uma forma estranha.

- Eu não entendo porque é que estás com essa cara. – Reclamou o miúdo.

- Porque finalmente haverá outra rapariga com quem falar. Vocês rapazes são tão chatos – Respondeu ela contente, perguntando de seguida– Ela tem a minha idade não é?

- Sim, querida. – Disse Lavander, olhando para o George que estava muito calado.

- Acho que o James, não vai gostar. – Disse o Adam muito sério.

- O James é um miúdo inteligente e compreensivo, com o tempo vai acabar por aceitar. – Disse rapidamente a Molly, que andava de um lado para o outro a colocar comida em cima da mesa.

– Como é que ela é? Quer dizer, ela é filha da famosa Hermione Granger. Será que é parecida com ela ou não? – Perguntou de repente a Kate curiosa.

- Kate, ainda não a conhecemos. – Respondeu o Ron, sorrindo perante a curiosidade da sobrinha.

- Eu estou mais preocupado com a Cho. Ela vai fazer a cabeça do Potter júnior e o miúdo não tem uma vida fácil. Quer dizer com a luta pela custódia e o facto de ser o filho do salvador do mundo – Disse rapidamente George quebrando o seu silêncio.

- O James sabe muito bem defender-se da influência da Chang. – Disse Lavander – Mas deve ficar com um pouco de ciúmes, afinal terá que dividir a atenção do pai.

- O tempo é o melhor remédio. – Disse Ron, levantando-se e caminhando para a janela em silêncio.

- Como é que ela se chama? – Perguntou Kate, quebrando o silêncio.

- Isabela Granger! – Exclamou Molly colocando um grande bolo de chocolate na mesa.

- Ela vai estudar em Hogwarts, não é? – Perguntou Adam que até aquele momento estivera pensativo.

- Sim. – Respondeu Ron.

- Vocês sabem que Malfoy vai ser o nosso novo professor de poções? – Perguntou ele, olhando fixamente para o pai.

- O quê? – Quase gritou Ron, olhando fixamente para o filho e ficando paralisado e de boca aberta, tentando digerir a informação que acabara de receber.

- Sim. – Respondeu Adam, olhando para o pai e continuando - E se não me engano Hermione Granger matou Lucius Malfoy.

- Mas afinal o que é que o Dumbledore pensa que está a fazer. Quer traumatizar os miúdos. – Resmungou Ron, começando a andar de um lado para o outro.

– Vai ser um pesadelo.- Afirmou Kate.

- Podes crer aturar o filho já é difícil agora lidar com o pai– Exclamou Adam aborrecido - E o facto de odiar a nossa família também não vai ajudar em nada.

- Vocês evitem estar sozinhos com ele. Os Malfoys são perigosos. – Alertou o Fred – E é melhor ter uma conversa com o Harry.

- A vingança é um prato que se serve frio! – Exclamou de repente Kate, fazendo o Ron arrepiar-se.

- É o que se diz. – Concordou a Lavander, levantando-se da mesa – Acho que já está na hora de irem para a cama.

- Mas, mãe. – Reclamou o Adam contrariado.

- Adam a tua mãe tem razão. Além disso amanhã temos que ir para casa do Harry.

- Está bem! – Exclamou ele levantando-se lentamente e despedindo-se.

- Não te preocupes tio. A Isabela estará bem. Nós protegemos sempre os nossos. Além disso é filha de Hermione Granger, deve saber defender-se.- Disse Kate, sorrindo e levantando-se, dizendo boa noite, antes de fechar a porta.

- A minha filha é muito esperta. – Disse o Fred orgulhoso. – Ela tem razão o Malfoy não é parvo, não fará nada para se vingar.

- Pode ser. Mas a ideia de estar na escola não me deixa tranquilo.- Disse ele, sentando –se à frente da lareira. – Vai ser uma noite longa.

- Por isso é que fiz café. – Disse Molly aproximando-se do filho e passando-lhe uma caneca.

Deitado em cima da cama James lia o seu exemplar de Quadribol através dos tempos. Sabia que alguma coisa se passava e ler aquele livro sempre o acalmava. Tirando os olhos do livro e levantando-se da cama James começou a observar com atenção o quarto em especial para o postes da sua equipa de Quadribol favorita, os Chudley Cannons. Nesse momento ouviu a porta do quarto a entreabrir-se e o pai a espreitar. O Adam costumava dizer que era como olhar para um clone. Tal como o pai tinha olhos verdes e o cabelo despenteado, a mãe costumava passar horas a tentar penteá-lo, mas era inútil. Tinha a ver com os genes dos Potter, dissera-lhe uma vez o pai ao encontra-lo à frente do espelho a tentar resolver o problema. A única diferença era que ao contrário do pai não usava óculos.

- James! – Exclamou ele sentando-se na cama – Preciso de ter uma conversa importante contigo.

- Eu sei. – Disse o rapaz sentando-se ao lado do pai.

- Aconteceu uma coisa que eu não estava à espera.

- O que é que foi? – Perguntou James, começando a ficar preocupado ao ver a cara do pai.

- O pai já te falou de uma amiga muito especial que...- Começou o Harry, sendo interrompido pelo filho.

- Hermione Granger? – Perguntou ele admirado pois conhecendo o pai tinha a certeza que lhe custava muito falar dela.

E, após o pai acenar confirmando assim a identidade da amiga, James ouviu com muita atenção o que acontecera na leitura do testamento.

- Uma filha? – Perguntou James, olhando para o pai admirado – E agora ela vem morar aqui.

- Sim. – Respondeu ele, olhando preocupado para o filho, que se levantara e começara a andar de uma lado para o outro.

- O que é que queres que te diga? – Perguntou James, olhando pela primeira vez naquela noite fixamente para o pai – Que fico feliz por ti.

- James eu sei que vai ser difícil habituar-se à ideia.- Começou Harry, sendo interrompido pelo filho.

- Difícil??? Eu que sou teu filho não tenho o direito de morar contigo, mas uma estranha tem. Merlim! É como se ela fosse ocupar o teu lugar.

- James está a exagerar. Tu és meu filho. Nunca ninguém vai ocupar esse lugar.

- Achas mesmo que estou a exagerar? – Perguntou ele afastando o olhar do pai – Então porque é que ainda estou a morar com a mãe, porque é que não posso viver contigo. É o que eu quero.

- Tu sabes que eu faço o possível. – Tentou Harry, sendo mais uma vez interrompido pelo filho.

- Isso não é o suficiente. Mas agora podes parar os teus esforços, tens uma nova filha. – Retorquiu o James, sentando-se bruscamente na cama – Pai, deixa-me sozinho. Preciso pensar

- James, ainda não acabamos – Disse o Harry levantando-se.

- Já está tudo decidido mesmo. Não precisas de mim. – Disse o James, levantando-se e encaminhado para a porta abrindo-a – Por favor vai embora.

Olhando para o filho Harry suspirou fundo e optou por sair do quarto. Depois voltaria a falar com ele.

Ron esperava ansiosamente notícias de Harry. Estava preocupado não só com o amigo, mas também com James. Como padrinho conhecia muito bem o caracter dele e tinha a certeza que não ia aceitar a situação, e Cho não ia ajudar em nada.

- Ron! – exclamou Lavender, entrando na cozinha e vendo o marido à frente da lareira – O Harry ainda não disse nada?

- Não. – Respondeu ele, evitando olhar para ela.

- Não achas que precisamos ter uma conversa?

- Sobre o quê? – Perguntou ele irritado.

- Luna. – Respondeu ela tranquilamente.

- O que é que tem ela? – Perguntou ele irritado.

- É o grande amor da tua vida. – Respondeu ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Lavander. – Disse o Ron aproximando-se e abraçando-a – Agora tu és a minha mulher e só isso interessa.

- Ron. Sabes que és muito importante para mim. Numa altura difícil estendeste-me a mão e sacrificaste a tua vida, mas eu sei que nunca me amaste da mesma forma como tu sabes que nunca te amei.

- Damo-nos bem! – Exclamou ele, olhando fixamente para ela – E temos dois adoráveis filhos.

- Somos dois grandes amigos e , é isso que seremos sempre. Tu amas a Luna, isso não vai mudar. Agora a vida deu-te uma nova oportunidade e tens que decidir. – Disse Lavander.

- Eu já te disse isto uma vez e volto a repeti-lo. Nunca te vou abandonar. – Disse o Ron decidido.

- Oh, Ron! – Exclamou ela abraçando-o – Tu sempre serás o meu anjo protector. Mas acho que já estou forte o suficiente para cuidar de mim. Conversamos depois o Harry deve precisar de ti – Disse ela, soltando-o e dando –lhe um beijo de despedida. Lavander afastou-se em direcção à porta com lágrimas nos olhos. Olhando mais uma vez para trás Lavander recordou o dia em que Ron se tornara seu anjo.

**FlashBack**

_Lavander chorava. Acabara de ter a confirmação que o seu namorado, Dean estava morto. Morrera, durante um ataque a Diagon-al. Voldemort mesmo morto continuava a causar mortes, pois os devoradores continuavam a atacar em seu nome. Ron a tirara do meio da confusão e agora estava na Toca sentada no chão à frente da lareira, sem saber o que fazer da sua vida._

_- Lavander, tens que tentar te acalmar. – Disse Ron sentando-se, também no chão ao lado dela, que o abraçou._

_Começando a afagar os cabelos dela, Ron manteve-se em silêncio, até que ela embaraçada o soltou. Olhando para os seus olhos Lavander já não viu aquele rapaz que conhecera em Hogwarts._

_- Eu ia contar-lhe hoje- Exclamou ela, passando a mão pela barriga – Mas agora ele está morto e eu estou sozinha. Não sei o que fazer._

_- Continuar a viver, por Dean e pela criança que vem a caminho. – Respondeu o Ron, sorrindo._

_- Eu não sei se vou ser forte o suficiente. Merlin o que vai ser de nós. Estão todos mortos, meus pais o Dean a Parvati. Porque é que só fiquei eu._

_- Porque ainda não chegou a tua hora. – Respondeu ele calmamente – Lavander eu sei que vai ser difícil, mas eu estarei sempre do teu lado._

_- Prometes? – Perguntou ela, abraçando-a._

_- Prometo! Nunca te irei abandonar! – Exclamou ele, sorrindo – E eu gostaria muito de ser o pai dessa criança._

_- Ron! – Exclamou ela admirada, com a afirmação do amigo._

_- Lavander, eu quero que penses muito bem no que acabei de dizer. Casamo-nos e passamos a viver juntos. Essa criança terá um sobrenome e, eu juro que sempre vós protegerei._

_- Oh, Ron. Eu não posso deixar que sacrifiques a tua vida._

_- Esta criança vale todos os sacrifícios do mundo. Pensa bem é como se fosse um pequeno milagre. Trata-se do futuro pelo qual todos luta-mos. – Justificou o Ron, colocando a mão na barriga da Lavander._

_- E a Luna? – Perguntou ela a Ron que ao ouvir o nome da rapariga afastou a mão._

_- Ela está morta, Lavander. – Responde, tristemente Ron levantando-se – Pensa bem Lavander. Essa criança merece uma família. _

**Fim do ****FlashBack**

Sacudindo a cabeça Lavander, sorriu. Sim, o Ron salvara-lhe a vida naquele dia e ela estava-lhe muito agradecida era um óptimo amigo e um bom pai. E ao fazer esse sacrifício o Ron afastara-se da sua família. Molly quase tivera um ataque ao saber que o filho casara em segredo entre os Mugles e os irmão nem sabiam o que dizer. Mas Ron enfrentara a situação e nunca deixou que uma palavra fosse dita contra ela. Com o tempo aceitaram a situação e o nascimento de Adam reuniu a família. Nunca ninguém soube a verdade, apesar de Lavander desconfiar que George sabia. _"Aconteça o que acontecer Adam será sempre um Weasley"_ – Dissera-lhe uma vez Ron. E era. Apesar de ser parecido com a mãe o seu caracter era igual ao de Ron.

Deixando finalmente a cozinha Lavander foi deitar-se.

Atravessando os corredores da escola de Hogwarts Remus dirigia-se com passos firmes na direcção da sala do director, Albus Dumbledore. Precisava de tratar da transferência de Isabela Granger e Daniel Lovegood. Além disso precisava de falar do que Hermione dissera no testamento. Ainda não sabia do que se tratava, mas o seu instinto anunciava que o perigo estava próximo. Aproximando-se das gárgulas que guardavam o lugar Remus parou apercebendo-se que não sabia a palavra passe.

Como já fora estudante daquela escola sabia muito bem que o a palavra chave seria o nome de um doce, pensando começou a enumerar os nomes de todos os doces que conhecia. Mas parecia que a sorte não estava do seu lado. Respirando fundo Remus, resolveu começar a enumerar doces muggles. - Baked Alaska, Cocoa wafers, Pinwheels, Truffles...

- Truffles?? Não sei o que é isso. É bom? – Perguntou uma voz por trás dele.

- Professor Dumbledore. Ainda bem que o encontro – Disse o Remus, aliviado por vê-lo.

- Remus, quantas vezes é que é preciso pedir-te para me chamares Albus. Afinal já não és meu aluno. – Disse o director aproximando-se das gárgulas e dizendo a palavra passe _"Profiteroles"_ .

- É um doce muito popular entre os muggles e é óptimo. – Esclareceu ele ao ver a cara do Remus e começando a subir as escadas fez um gesto para ele o seguir.

Entrando dentro da sala, Remus olhou à volta, sorrindo. Nada tinha mudado. Era como voltar atrás no tempo. Estivera tantas vezes naquela sala com os amigos. Abanando a cabeça, Remus viu o director sentar-se. Cada vez estava mais cansado. Desde a "planeada" traição de Snape, ele não tinha sido o mesmo. Remus ainda lembrava-se do dia em que Harry declarara que vira o professor de poções matar o director. Fora um choque para todos. Mas fora tudo a fingir. Dumbledore estava vivo e o Snape não era um traidor.

- Professor Dumbledore... – Começou Remus, parando ao vê-lo sorrir – Quer dizer Albus eu venho aqui porque hoje fui chamado ao ministério.

- Para a leitura do testamento de Hermione Granger. – Disse o Director, sorrindo – A ministra falou comigo sobre esse assunto. Foi uma supressa para todos, não foi?

- Sim! – Exclamou ele, tristemente – O Harry ainda tinha esperanças de encontrá-la viva. Nunca desistiu, mesmo quando o ministério a declarou morta. Pensando bem, nunca ninguém desistiu, quase todos os dias surgiam novas pistas e estas eram sempre investigadas.

- A Hermione era uma sobrevivente. Lutou até ao fim. – Comentou o Dumbledore, triste. – Mas não foi disso que vieste falar.

- Não! – Exclamou ele – Hermione deixou uma filha.

- Isabela Granger? – Perguntou ele, interrompendo o Remus.

- Sim. Parece que a ministra já lhe contou tudo. – Disse o Remus, levantando-se.

- Não! Ei sei que havia um testamento, mas o conteúdo é confidencial. – Admitiu o Dumbledore com um brilho nos olhos.

- Mas então, como? – Perguntou o Remus confuso.

- Porque essa aluna deveria ter entrado no outro ano em Hogwarts. O seu nome aparece na lista, tal como o de outro aluno Daniel Lovegood, que se não me engano é filho da Luna Lovegood, também dada como morta.

- Mas então como é que nunca foram convocados? – Perguntou o Remus admirado.

- Porque estavam rodeados de feitiços de protecção. – Esclareceu o Director – Não é à toa que Hermione foi considerada a bruxa mais inteligente de Hogwarts. Foram protegidos desde o dia em que nasceram, mas estavam destinados a frequentar Hogwarts e assim será.

- Dumbledore, desejava falar comigo? – Perguntou a professora McGonagall, entrando dentro da sala e admirada por ver Remus.

- Sim, Minerva. Tenho uma missão muito especial para ti.

- Como assim? – Perguntou ela um pouco preocupada.

- Sente-se minha cara! – Exclamou ele sorrindo. – Quero que oiças o que Remus tem para dizer.

Sentando-se a professora McGonagall, olhou para Remus curiosa. Este sorriu para a professora e respirando fundo começou a relatar o que ouvira no testamento.

- Então, agora Harry tem que cuidar da filha de Hermione. – Concluiu Remus, olhando atentamente para a reacção da professora que estava emocionada.

- Bem isto é deveras surpreendente. – Comentou ela limpando as lágrimas – Hermione com uma filha. E a Luna. Não sei como conseguiram manter-se todo este tempo escondidas do mundo. Como é que está o Harry?

- Triste! – Exclamou o Remus – Mas ao mesmo tempo desejoso de a conhecer.

- Também, eu não vejo a hora de conhecê-la. – Disse ela, sorrindo.

- E é por isso mesmo que te chamei Minerva. Tanto ela como o filho de Luna irão frequentar esta escola. – Disse o Director, olhando fixamente para ela.

- Sim. Têm ambos 12 anos, por isso serão integrados no segundo ano. Mas primeiro terão que ser avaliados. Foi por isso que me chamaste? – Perguntou ela, sorrindo.

- Sim, minha cara. – Admitiu ele, sorrindo e levantando-se da cadeira – Conhecendo bem a Hermione e a Luna sei que os seus filhos estarão preparados, mas regras são regras e para serem admitidos no segundo ano têm que passar nos exames.

- Vão ter que fazer exames? – Perguntou o Remus um pouco preocupado.

- Sim! – Exclamou a Professora McGonagall – Terei que fazer um teste para tentar determinar o nível da magia e depois terão que e efectuar testes práticos e alguns testes escritos. Só é pena não terem o mesmo tempo que os outros alunos tiveram para se preparar. Como as aulas vão começar dentro de breve só posso dar 3 dias para se prepararem.

- E os testes serão feitos aqui? – Perguntou o Remus.

- Não! – Respondeu a Professora – É melhor fazê-lo fora da escola.

- Remus quero que fales com Harry e expliques a situação o teste para determinar o nível de magia será a primeira etapa da avaliação e para essa não é preciso preparação, também determinaremos nessa altura a casa que irão frequentar – Disse o Dumbledore, olhando para a Professora McGonagall que nervosamente começava a enumerar mentalmente os testes que teria que preparar – A Minerva fará a avaliação de todos os testes. Não quero que se saiba que estes alunos virão para Hogwarts, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Bem eu vou começar a fazer os preparativos. – Disse ela levantando-se aflita e saindo da sala quase a correr.

- Parece entusiasmada – Comentou o Remus.

- Sim. – Concordou o Dumbledore voltando-se a sentar – Remus não era só isso que queria dizer pois não.

- Não. – Admitiu ele – A Hermione tinha um recado para mim. E para dizer a verdade o que ela me disse deixou-me preocupado.

- E o que foi que ela disse? – Perguntou o Director curioso.

- Que o segredo não morreu com ela e que nos devemos preparar. E depois disse para não confiarmos em ninguém e que mais cedo ou mais tarde eu iria entender estas palavras. – Disse ele, observando com atenção a reacção do Director. 

- Bem receio que só nos resta esperar. – Disse o Director.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Remus, admirado com a calma do director.

- Ela mesmo disse que dentro de breve entenderás as suas palavras. Agora desculpa-me Remus tenho que ir tratar da parte burocrática da transferência destes alunos.

Dito isto, Remus viu o Director desaparecer e deixando-o sozinho. Respirando fundo Remus levantou-se, também desaparecendo.

Sentada no sofá Isabela, tentava desesperadamente desenhar. Desde pequena que a mãe lhe dissera que ela tinha um dom, conseguia desenhar qualquer coisa, mas agora não lhe saia nada. Levantando-se Isabela começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Amanhã ia conhecer o Harry Potter e ele cuidaria dele. Era tão estranho, iria viver com um estranho, mas sabia que ia correr tudo bem. Se a mãe confiava nele ela também o faria. Tocando na barriga, Isabela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, abrindo os olhos olhou para a fotografia da mãe quando era jovem. Eram muito parecidas. Herdara da mãe aquela cabeleira abundante e o gosto pela leitura, mas não os olhos. Ao contrário da mãe ela possuía uns olhos azuis. Sentando-se na cama, Isabela voltou a tocar na barriga, sorrindo. Sim, apesar de saber que nunca iria ver a mãe sentia-se sempre perto dela. A noite em que a mãe morrera fora também a noite em que a tatuagem que a mãe usava lhe tinha sido transmitida. A tia Luna tinha ficado admirada quando ela lhe mostrara, por isso tentou pesquisar para compreender porque a tatuagem passara para ela, mas até agora era um mistério. Para ela não era necessário explicações, era um sinal da mãe. Queria dizer que apesar de ter morrido ela estaria sempre com ela. Apesar de ela não saber o que esta significava.

Levantando-se de novo Isa lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com a tia Luna.

**FlashBack**

_- Querida eu sei que isto vai ser difícil, mas tem que ser assim. – Dizia Luna, enquanto Adam tentava acalmá-la._

_- Mas porquê? – Perguntou ela confusa – Porque tenho que mentir. Assim nunca se fará justiça._

_- Eu prometo que não descansarei até encontrar os responsáveis pela morte da tua mãe. Mas para todos os efeitos tens que me jurar que, por enquanto não contarás a ninguém que estavas presente na altura do ataque Isa. Promete-me._

**Fim do ****FlashBack**

Só depois é que Isa entendera porquê tinha sido obrigada a mentir. Eles só queriam protegê-la das perguntas, mas apesar dos esforços estas continuavam a ser feitas e ela fora interrogada como se fosse uma criminosa por Samuel White, um auror determinado não em descobrir os assassinos, mas em descobrir o que estes queria da mãe dela. Como ela odiava aquele homem. A determinação dele era tanta que continuava a segui-la, por todo o lado e isso começava a irritar a tia dela, que já o ameaçara várias vezes. Pegando novamente no caderno de desenhos Isa concentrou-se, mais uma vez na noite em que a mãe tinha sido assassinada e tentou reproduzir a cara do assassino.

- Isa, o que é que fazes acordada? – Perguntou Adam, entrando dentro do quarto ao ver a luz acesa e vendo a amiga a desenhar.

- Não consigo dormir! – Exclamou ela tentando esconder o desenho.

- Não é preciso esconderes o desenho. Sei muito bem o que estás a tentar fazer. – Resmungou ele aproximando-se dela e sentando-se na cama. – Sabes muito bem que deves deixar de pensar naquela noite. Essa obsessão não te vai fazer bem.

- Eu não consigo. – comentou ela, triste.

- Eu sei! – Exclamou ele abraçando-a. – Deve ser difícil esquecer.

- Não é isso, Adam. – Disse ela afastando-se - Eu não me lembro. Eu quero lembrar-me daquela noite. Da cara do assassino, mas é tudo confuso. Porquê é que eu não me lembro.

- Não sei. Talvés seja por causa do choque.

- Mas eu preciso lembrar-me. Eu tenho que apanhá-lo.

- Isa...

- Não digas que devo deixar as coisa como estão, porque isso não vai acontecer. Eu vou me lembrar e depois vou atrás deles e ninguém me vai impedir. – Disse a rapariga, chorando e levantando-se da cama deixando cair o caderno.

- Eu não ia dizer isso, Isa. – Murmurou ele, agarrando-a pelo braço e puxando-a para ele – Tu és a minha melhor amiga, é como se fosses minha irmã e quando chegar a altura eu não te vou impedir eu vou contigo. Estaremos sempre juntos, aconteça o que acontecer.

- Disse o Adam abraçando a amiga – Eu também quero apanhá-los, Isa. Eles vão pagar pelo o que fizeram. É melhor tentares dormir um pouco. Amanhã será o começo de uma nova vida.

Afastando-se, lentamente da amiga, Adam encaminhou-a para a cama. Deitando-se devagar Isa viu o amigo sentar-se no sofá e sorriu.

- Não é melhor também ires dormir? – Perguntou ela tapando-se.

- Vou assim que tiver a certeza que estás a dormir. – Disse ele, fazendo a amiga rir.

- Obrigado! – Exclamou ela, fechando os olhos.

Ron caminhava de um lado para o outro irritado. Estava farto de esperar por notícias do Harry, além disso a conversa que tivera com Lavander estava a deixá-lo preocupado. Ele ainda não acreditava que Luna estava viva e ainda por cima tinha um filho. Ele sempre imaginara que se isso acontecesse ele seria o pai, mas agora ele tinha uma família e amava Lavander, não com a mesma força com que amava Luna, mas com carinho. Lavander tornara-se muito importante para ele e ele nunca a iria abandonar. Precisava dela, da sua força. Suspirando, Ron pensou que a partir daquele dia a sua vida não seria a mesma.

- Ron! – Exclamou o Harry, surgindo de repente à frente do amigo, no meio das chamas.

- Finalmente estava a ficar preocupado. – Resmungou ele sentando-se à frente da lareira. – Então como é que está o James.

- Mal humorado. – Respondeu o Harry – Acha que o troquei pela Isabela.

- Isso passa-lhe. – Disse Ron tentando tranquilizar o amigo.

- Achas? – Perguntou o Harry, duvidando das palavras do amigo.

- Sim! Dá-lhe um pouco de tempo e tem paciência.

- Ele acha que não o amo. Tu sabes que ele é a coisa mais importante do mundo.

- Então demonstra-lhe. – Disse Ron, sorrindo.

- Merlin!!! – Resmungou o Harry – Eu não sei o que fazer.

- Tu vais descobrir uma forma de o fazer. Agora vê se dormes alguma coisa, amanhã terás um dia muito agitado.

- Vens, não vens? – Perguntou o Harry, olhando fixamente para o amigo.

- Harry, já te devias ter apercebido que amanhã terás que aturar a família Weasley em peso, estaremos todos ao teu lado. – Respondeu Ron, fazendo o amigo rir.

- Boa noite, Ron. – Disse Harry, antes de desaparecer nas chamas.

Ficando sentado na cadeira Ron, suspirou fundo. Levantando-se começo a caminhar para o quarto. Precisava descansar.


End file.
